TÚ! Serás mi Valentín
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Rima-Koi…TÚ! Serás mi Valentín…-la chica volvió a reaccionar miro a Nagihiko muy impactada. -Eso lo veremos- respondió mirándolo ahora desafiante. -Me parece perfecto- "CANCELADO/SUSPENDIDO"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! eh vuelto de nuevo...feliz 14 de febrero a todo el mundo. Bueno un pequeño One-shot de San Valentin...quisiera que me dieran su opinion y que me dejaran muchos reviews.**

* * *

><p>TÚ! Serás mi Valentín<p>

El día de hoy había una gran conmoción en la Secundaria Seiyo, simplemente por que en una semana seria el día de San Valentín y un GRAN baile en honor a este día. Por ende todos los estudiantes buscaban pareja y algunos no se conformaban con cualquier chica/o. ¿Qué podría ser mejor con salir con alguno de los famosos y bien parecidos guardianes de la Academia? La mayoría buscaba eso ser aceptados por alguno de ellos así que hoy comenzaría la Guerra para ver quien se ganaría el corazón de los guardianes.

Con ahora 14 años…Amu, Tadase, Rima y Nagihiko eran acosados todo el día desde que pisaron la academia…Igualmente Kukai Souma de 15 y Yaya Yuiki de 13 tenían cientos de fans tras ellos…pero que mas podrían hacer los pobres chicos?…solo negarse…una...tras otra…y otra vez. Incluso hasta hacían fila con turno incluido.

Claro que ya dichos guardianes tenían pareja. Amu…que inesperadamente y de la nada como siempre apareció Ikuto, justo cuando comenzaban a hablar sobre el baile e insistió tanto a Amu para que fueran, que la peli-rosa acepto. Tadase seria el encargado de dicho baile junto con Yamabuki Saaya, así que prácticamente estarían juntos todo el tiempo. Kukai había decidido invitar al baile a Utau y la chica acepto con unas cuantas condiciones. Yaya bueno ella iría con Kairi Sanjo que aunque aun seguía en la primaria llevaban ellos algún tipo de relación algo extraña.

Los únicos aparentemente sin pareja eran nuestros chicos favoritos Rima y Nagi…ellos eran los mas solicitados para salir pero ninguno había aceptado…Rima bueno a ella no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas o eso era lo que quería que creyeran y Nagi…el ya tenia a alguien en mente.

Estaban todos en su respectivo salón, Amu Tadase Rima y Nagi compartían el mismo salón. Una larga multitud de chicos se encontraban alrededor del asiento de la rubia rogándole que por favor fuera su Valentín ese día y que los acompañara al baile…con distintos regalos….desde cartas de amor…chocolates…osos de peluche…rosas…pero de todos modos, Rima con toda la frialdad de el mundo decía …NO…JAMAS…NUNCA… NI EN TUS SUEÑOS …por nombrar algunos. Ella ya se encontraba demasiado estresada y molesta.

Nagihiko se encontraba de pie justo atrás de la multitud que rodeaba a su Rima-chan…estaba decidido…no permitiría que alguien mas saliera con SU chica…sabia lo que tenia que hacer…sabia que se arriesgaba a un sinfín de cosas…pero no se rendiría no daría marcha a tras…haría lo que un chico no se había atrevido hacer antes ….ya no le importaba nada. El chico se abrió paso entre la multitud de acosadores se postro justo delante de la chica, la cual lo miro con extrañeza y molestia a la vez.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Cross-Dresser?-pregunto ella con una mirada de ira, pero Nagi no se inmuto, él se veía demasiado sereno. Nagi se acercó lentamente a la rubia y le planto un suave beso en los labios, se oyó un grito ahogado por parte de todos incluso de Amu y Tadase que no creían lo que veían el chico cerraba lentamente los ojos mientras que la rubia los tenia aun abiertos como platos…él se separo lentamente de ella mientras que la rubia comenzó a sonrojarse…no podía articular palabra alguna. Nagihiko voltio a ver a toda la concurrencia que se encontraba sorprendida por el acto de peli-morado y los miro seriamente como nunca antes.

-Nadie! Escuchen me bien, Nadie invitara de nuevo a Rima-koi al baile, ella ira conmigo- luego se volvió hacia Rima- Rima-Koi…TÚ! Serás mi Valentín…-la chica volvió a reaccionar miro a Nagihiko muy impactada.

-Eso lo veremos- respondió mirándolo ahora desafiante.

-Me parece perfecto- Nagihiko se hecho una enorme carcajada como la de aquel día en que Rima lo chantajeo con el secreto de Nadeshiko (SCP 7). Ahora un reto que ninguno de los dos podía perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien?...que les parecio?...les gustaria una conti de esta historia? por que no me molestaria en escribirla, de todos modos todo este mes es especial, tenia planeado subirlo la semana pasada pero ps no pude, hehehe. bueno si les gusto dejen Reviews por fis...son mi pan de cada dia... tambien queria hacerlo de 7 cap. uno por cada dia de Nagi tratando de conquistar a Rima...creen que valga la pena? bueno me lo dicen en sus Reviews...si no solo hare la siguiente nada mas hehe bueno.<strong>

**Por cierto estoy algo retrasada (no mentalmente hahahaha)...no se crean...estoy retrasada en las demas historias y esque me dejan demaciada tarea y ps no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos...ademas que estaba planeado torturar a mi enimigo por decir que el se parecia a Nagihiko...pueden creer tal blasfemia...bueno en fin...tambien me di cuenta de que llevo un año exactamente amando al Rimahiko...y estoy algo emocionada...bueno nos leemos pronto. Espero con ansias sus Reviews!**

**Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!**

**Muchisimas Gracias por leer! Feliz 14 de Febrero.**


	2. Tu seras vi valentin2

TÚ! Serás mi Valentín

**Olaz! como les va?**

**Bueno yo aqui actualizando este fic, que supuestamente seria para el 14 de febrero, hace casi 2 meses, no los culparia si no quisieran leerlo. La mera verdad fue por falta de ideas mas que nada no sabia como continuarlo, y este capitulo no se si me quedo bien haci que ustedes decidiran eso. Por cierto hay Ooc de Nagi-kun ;)**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron los reviews el capitulo anterior y lamento muchisimo el habeles hecho esperar de esa manera.**

**Bueno disfruten el capitulo amigos.**

* * *

><p>Todo había sido tan rápido, era difícil saber exactamente que había pasado, incluso los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, la Reina y el Jack, como eran llamados anteriormente ahora toda su atención se centraba en esos 2. Aunque el joven peli-morado después de lo que hizo le dio un tipo "ataque" de nervios, se sentó en su respectivo lugar y por el resto de la mañana no le volvió a dirigir la mirada a la rubia, aunque no se había sentido arrepentido ni nada por el estilo.<p>

La campana ya había sonado lo que significaba el final de las clases por el día de hoy. Había sido un día difícil para nuestros chicos ya que por todo el resto de la mañana no faltaba quien murmuraba un "lo sabia" "ya era hora" "me las pagaras Fujisaki" "te matare Mashiro" etc. o lanzaban una que otra mirada extraña hacia ellos, y es que retarse por una cosa como esa no era para nada un juego, ahora caminaban "normalmente" a sus respectivas casas

Ninguno de los ex-guardianes había mencionado palabra alguna de lo sucedido, todos se miraban algo incomodos sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que nuestra pareja "KUTAU" llego para avivar las cosas.

-Ohayo minna-san!-saludo el moreno que venia tomado de la mano de la Idol Utau Hoshina, quienes ambos tenían una mirada socarrona y burlona.

-Vaya, aquí esta nuestra pareja favorita-dijo Utau sin reprimir la sonrisa, ya toda la escuela se había enterado de eso y claro que llego a los salones de la cantante y el futbolista- Te lo dije Kukai, ahora tendrás que invitarme esta tarde un tazón GRANDE de ramen.

-Aaaaah! Vez lo que provocas Fujisaki, nunca pensé que lo harías de verdad, aun que esto muy feliz de que por fin lo hicieras, ya no escuchare todas las noches "crees que este bien que le confiese a Rima mis sentimientos" o "Y si lo hago en el baile de San Valentín"-a lo que recibió un golpe por parte del peli-morado, que igual que sus demás compañeros seguían sin decir palabra alguna.

-Bueno Utau, ¿nos acompañaras a nosotras a comprar los vestidos para el baile verdad?-dijo Amu intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

-Oh es verdad! Acabaremos con todo el centro comercial, ¿estará bien que mañana después de clases vayamos?, hoy estaré muy ocupada en mi nuevo CD hasta más tarde

-Claro no te preocupes Utau, nos parece muy bien ¿verdad niñas?- pregunto a Yaya y a Rima, la primera alzo un pulgar como signo de aprobación y Rima solo hizo un ademan de molestia y de desinterés, ante eso a los presentes solo les salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Yaya ha visto vestidos de verdad lindos y serian perfectos para nosotras además…-dijo la pequeña que aun a pesar de sus 13 años seguía comportándose igual de infantil que antes- Utau-chi prometió comprarle a Yaya unos cuantos caramelos la próxima vez que fuéramos al centro comercial.

-Yo nunca dije tal cosa Yuiki, además contigo no son unos cuantos caramelos, recuerdas que la ultima vez querías que comprara la dulcería entera solo para TI, y que después tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para sacarte por que no querías irte, no volveré a pasar algo como eso, soy una Idol por Dios.-la rubia comenzó a frotársela sien y mientras Yaya inflaba los cachetes y comenzaba a hacer un Mojin.

-Bueno si no le compras los dulces a Yaya…-dijo la pequeña amenazante mientras un aura maligna la cubría-Yaya le dirá a Kukai lo que pensabas hacerle mientras dormía tranquilamente en la pijamada que organizamos en la casa de Amu-chi el mes pasado- inmediatamente los colores de la Idol se les subieron al rostro mientras susurraba "no te atreverías" pero al ver la cara de Yaya cedió-

-Muy bien Yuiki, compraremos los que quieras, pero a cambio tendrás que ponerte lo que yo te escoja y nada de "niñerías" esta vez ¿entendiste?- a lo que la pequeña asintió y un confundido Kukai las observaba.

-Pero yo no veo la necesidad de comprar ropa nueva para ese dichoso baile-dijo el moreno, su novia y las demás chicas, omitiendo a Rima, lo miraron furiosas y el sintió algo de nerviosismo-…bueno digo no es algo TAN importante para hacer tanto escandalo, solo es San Valentín.

-Bien Souma Kukai-dijo su novia-como es solo San Valentín no te importara asistir solo, por que yo no pienso ir contigo-dicho esto salió echando rayos de ahí.

-Parece que lo arruinaste Baka-por primera vez Nagi había dicho algo y comenzó a burlarse.

-Oh callate Fujisaki, que no tienes a alguien a quien conquistar-Nagihiko no dijo nada- bien nos vemos, espero que Utau no este tan molesta- y salió corriendo en busca de su chica y dejando de nuevo a los ex-guardianes solos.

-Vaya, ya es algo tarde-hablo Yaya mirando su reloj-Yaya ira al jardín real a visitar a los guardianes y a preguntarle a Kairi-kun si ya tiene todo listo para el baile, nos vemos-salió igual de rápido Yaya hacia la Academia Seiyo.

-Hotori-kun! Se oyó a lo lejos una voz femenina algo escandalosa, era Yamabuki Saaya –Hola chicos-saludo amablemente, últimamente se había vuelto de esa forma, tal vez era por que había madurado o por que las profecías Mayas se estaban cumpliendo-Aun no acabamos de organizar todos lo preparativos para el baile y solo nos queda una semana mas la cual tendremos muy ocupada, te necesito ahora.

-Muy bien Yamabuki-san vamos, nos vemos mañana chicos-se despido y Saaya lo tomo del brazo para caminar mas rápido. Ahora solo quedaban Amu, Nagi y Rima.

-Bieeeen, nos vamos ahora chicas-pregunto Nagihiko ya de mejor humor y con una deslumbrante sonrisa y así los 3 chicos comenzaron de nuevo a caminar hacia sus casas.

Tranquilamente ellos iban platicando de mil cosas distintas incluso la rubia participo en unas cuantas, pero todo termino en una encrucijada donde ya se tendrían que separar para proseguir hasta su hogar.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco mas pero Ikuto dijo que me vería en una hora y debo alistarme, nos vemos mañana-sabia que dejarlos solos era un acto peligroso así que les dijo- por favor no traten de matarse el uno al otro ¿ok?

-….- hubo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que la rubia por fin hablo.

-¿Que planeas con todo esto Fujisaki? -dijo Rima con toda la frialdad que su corazón le permitía, Nagi ya no estaba para nada nervioso y miro a la pequeña con gran decisión.

-¿No te lo deje en claro en la mañana? tu serias mi Valentín, lo quieras o no- voltio hacia otro camino para irse a su casa-

-No hablaras enserio-dijo la rubia aun mirando como se iba.

-Claro que lo hago Rima-chan, claro que lo hago-apresuro aun mas sus pasos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había perdido de la vista de Rima.

-¡!-la chica soltó un grito de frustración, como se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera o a tratarla de esa manera, que aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz, ahora estaba mas que furiosa, se había declarado nuevamente la guerra entre esos dos, y la rubia se propuso que pasara lo que pasar ella ganaría al final y haría a Nagi tragarse su palabras.

Eran las 0:00 a.m. del día siguiente, la rubia aun no se había dormido pensando en todo lo sucedido y en lo que Nagihiko tendría planeado, pero un mensaje de texto la saco de sus pensamientos y se llevo una sorpresa al mirar de quien era.

De: Nagihiko F.

Para: Rima M.

"¿Estas Lista?"

Esas fueron las dos palabras que daban pauta para comenzar ese absurdo juego.

Al día siguiente: miércoles 8 de febrero

La chica caminaba con pesadez hacia la academia, la idea de lo que Nagihiko haría la tenia aterrada de alguna forma, pero volvió a sacar toda la fuerza que habitaba en ella y al acercarse un poco más, su personalidad cambio a la habitual Fría y Segura , la mirada de los demás chicos ya no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a su loker encontró un par de notas y de un solo remitente Nagihiko Fujisaki, temerosa tomo la primera carta, decidía en si leerla o no, pero a la vez le parecía bastante emocionante saber que contenía y al final opto por leerla.

*******NOTA*******

Querida Mashiro Rima

Sabes Rima, seria incorrecto decir que me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, tengo que admitir que no es verdad.

Pero lo que si es cierto es que día con día, desde que llegue nuevamente a Japón, supiste entrar lentamente en mi. No esperaba que al llegar aquí, podría encontrarme con alguien como tu.

Aun no puedo explicarlo, no es el ¿Cómo? , ni el ¿Dónde?, es lo que sabemos que pasa ahora.

Y es que no permitiré que alguien más que yo, pueda tener el honor de salir contigo.

Tu me ayudaste en encontrar mi verdadero ser, cambiaste algo dentro de mi, cambiaste mi mundo y ahora yo cambiare el tuyo.

Te demostrare cuanto me interesas.

Atte. N.F

*******FIN*********

La rubia arrugo un poco la hoja que tenia en mano, estaba muy confundida, se sentía sorprendida, furiosa, enfadada, avergonzada y muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo feliz. Aun con duda abrió el siguiente sobre, por alguna razón pensó que era lo único que haría el chico, para conquistarla ese día, dio un enorme suspiro y comenzó a abrirla.

*********NOTA 2**********

Querida Mashiro Rima

Abriste la segunda nota…eso es buena señal. (La rubia, frunció el seño y gruño estaba apunto de dejar de leer la carta, pero algo dentro de ella lo evito)

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
>pues creo no habrá otra ocasión<br>para decirte que no me arrepiento  
>de haberte conocido.<p>

¿Te gusto? ¿Estoy ganado Rima-chan?

Atte. N.F

Rima arrugo fuertemente la nota y la metió de nueva cuenta en su loker junto con la otra, cerro fuerte mente la puerta y de frustración se golpeo con ella en la cabeza soltando un pequeño grito.

-Al parecer si te gusto mi nota ¿verdad Rima-chan?-rio por debajo y así como apareció y se fue

-Maldito cross-dresser!-maldijo para si misma mientras terminaba de alistarse y dirigirse hacia su salón, creía que por hoy todo este martirio había acabado…*oh! Pobre e ingenua Rima-chan*.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Secundaria Seiyo, el ambiente de San Valentín cada vez mas era mas notorio, parejas abrazándose, dando se obsequios, haciendo un montón de "cursilerías" como ella lo llamaba y sin olvidar los estúpidos adornos con motivos de esas fechas: corazones, cupidos, rosas etc., la pobre niña sentía muchas nauseas a cada paso que daba.

Por fin había llegado a su salón, se sentaría y pondría su cabeza sobre el pupitre y no haría nada en todo el día escolar. Se paro en el marco de la puerta visualizando a sus compañeros, estaban igual o peor que en el pasillo, miro resignada hacia su asiento y lo que encontró no fue mucho de su agrado.

Un oso que casi doblaba su tamaño (si aun era muy pequeña), blanco, muy lindo y con un corazón en los brazos estaba sentado en su pupitre, mientras que unas cuantas chicas miraban furiosas al oso y al ver a la rubia esas miradas de odio se dirigieron hacia ella, la pequeña solo podía pensar una cosa "Fujisaki".

Se dirigió lenta pero imponente hacia su asiento dando fuertes pasos, que aun con el ruido y las voces de los demás se podían escuchar, al llegar pudo divisar que ese "horrible oso" tenia pegado detrás de el una nueva nota, volvió a fruncir el seño nuevamente, tomo la nota y después de eso arrojo el oso de una manera impactante hacia el Fujisaki que ya se encontraba alegremente platicando con Amu y Tadase. Al atraparlo gracias a los "súper reflejos de basquetbolista" que poseía Fujisaki sonrio nuevamente hacia ella, muy molesta solo atino a sentarse y a leer la nueva carta que tenia sobre sus manos.

*****NOTA******

Puedo apostar a que me arrojaste el Oso, que linda eres Rima-chan (N/A: Nagi es masoquista O.o)

Para qué mil palabras. Toma sólo dos: te quiero.

Aun no termino ;)

Atte. N.F

*****FIN******

La rubia de nueva cuenta apretó y doblo la nota y la metió a su suéter, miro a Nagi que solo sonreía y sonreía, esto incluso mas irritaba a la chica.

La mañana paso normal, aun que si se veía una Rima muy molesta y los maestros se limitaban a alterarla mas de lo que estaba, cuando fue la hora de el almuerzo, ella quería salir tan rápido como pudo tomando su "bento" de su mochila, hasta que un olor muy conocido a flores de cerezo la distrajo.

-Hey Rima-chan! Ahora si iras al baile conmigo -dijo Nagi, con el oso en los brazos y sonriendo cual niño.

-Déjame en paz Fujisaki, antes de que haga que no vuelvas a celebrar ningún San Valentín ni ninguna otra fecha importante o al menos no con vida-dijo Rima amenazando con el puño a Nagihiko, pero él no se inmuto ni nada.

-¿Adonde vas con tu "bento"?-dijo ignorando la amenaza de la chica-¿No piensas almorzar con mostros?

-No, no lo hare, hasta que pase esa estúpida fecha-dijo con frialdad, encaminándose "a quien sabe donde".

-¿Piensas dejar a Nagi-kun solo?-dijo Nagi extendiendo el oso de peluche.

-¿Perdón?-la rubia volteo encarándolo.

-Si Nagi-kun-alzo aun mas al oso.

-¿le pusiste nombre al oso? Y peor aun ¿Cómo tu?-dijo señalando y viendo con extrañeza al oso- eres un demente-dijo volviéndose a dirigir a la salida.

-Es natural que nombre a nuestro hijo- Esperen…tiempo tiempo…dijo ¿hijo? (N/A: Exagere con eso hahahaha Gomene, Gomene) la rubia no se molesto tanto como era de esperarse, se acercó preocupada y tocándole la cabeza al chico para ver si no se encontraba enfermo.

-Fujisaki ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Bebiste? ¿Estuviste expuesto a una sustancia nociva o a alucinógenos?-dijo midiendo su temperatura y checándolo cual doctor- mejor me retiro antes de que se me pegue lo que sea que tengas.

Rima se encontraba bajo un árbol apunto de abrir su "bento", en realidad con todo lo que había pasado ni ganas tenia de probar algo, cuando abrió la bolsa se encontró con…¿otra nota? Como diablos llego eso ahí.

****NOTA****

Hehehehehe dejaste a Nagi-kun solo, no te preocupes yo lo cuidare.

El amor lo inventó un chico con los ojos cerrados, por eso somos ciegos todos los enamorados...

Deberías volver pronto a clases ;)

*****FIN*****

Ella volvió a su salón, no por que se lo haya pedido si no por que ya no se sentía a gusto en ese lugar o en algún otro lado solo pensaba en el Fujisaki. Cuando entro nuevamente al salón, todos ya estaban en sus lugares y así continuaron las clases un poco más.

Al termino de las clases recordó que las chicas habían quedado en ir al centro comercia, aun ni si quiera sabia si en verdad iría, o al menos no tenia pensado ir con Nagihiko si así fuera, ya todas estaban esperándola a la salida, Utau que mágicamente se reconcilio con Kukai, Yaya y Amu. Pero antes de llegar hacia ellas una mano la detuvo.

-¿iras a comprar un vestido para el baile verdad? ¿Entonces si planeas ir conmigo?-el peli-morado y la rubia se miraron por unos segundos hasta que la rubia se soltó de su amarre y ya harta le dijo:

-Ni en tus sueños Fujisaki y si fuera así aun tendrás que hacer millones de cosas para hacerme cambiar de opinión-no se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho, ¿lo estaba motivando a que siguiera?

-Muy bien- dijo Nagi, saliendo a idear otro gran plan.

Después de eso fue directo con las demás, ellas al haber visto todo eso, no pararon de mofarse de ella por todo el camino y preguntándole por que no simplemente le decía que si.

¿Porque nadie entendía su odio hacia esa estúpida fecha?, solo era una tonta fecha comercial, llena de mentiras como siempre, personas jurándose amor eterno cuando lo mas probable era que después de algún tiempo se engañaran o se separaran, siempre era lo mismo, solo una sarta de boberías.

Al final del día ya todas tenían su vestido, incluso Rima a quien prácticamente la obligaron, Utau escogió y pago por los vestidos de todas y cumplió su palabra de invitarle a la menor algunos caramelos, al final como siempre se negaba a irse de la dulcería y volvieron a llamar a seguridad. Luego fueron a comer y las cuatro chicas se despidieron se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Rima llego casi a las 8:00 p.m. se sentía muy cansada había sido un muy largo día y los que le cantaban por abrir su boca y motivar al travesti. Algo en su almeada le llamo la atención. Una nota más.

*****NOTA*****

Querida Rima-chan.

Espero que hayas disfrutado este día tanto como yo lo hice, en realidad no sabia exactamente como demostrarte lo que sentía pero gracias a ti, he pensado en grandiosas ideas, espero con ansias el día de mañana. ¿Por cierto cuanto va el marcador de este día?

P.D. no pienses que soy un pervertido como Tsukiyomi por entrar sin avisar a tu cuarto la ventana estaba abierta.

Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si.

Nos vemos mañana!

Atte. N.F

La pequeña suspiro, saco de su bolsillo la otra nota y de su mochila las demás que había sacado entes de irse del loker, las guardo en un cajón de su escritorio y se depuso a dormir, Pero no sin antes analizar el marcador

RIMA: 0 NAGI: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? como me quedo? Pesimo me imagino.<strong>

**Por falta de presupuesto, supongo que este sera el penultimo capitulo, tratare de hacer los dias siguientes mas cortos para que quepan en el siguiente .**

**En verdad lamento la tardansa y no me gusta dejar fic´s inconclusos y sobre los otros, ps hice un jueguito con numeros y papelitos a si que hire actualizando de a uno por uno ,eso me llevara algun tiempo ya que algunos solo llevo escrito un parrafo, tengan un poco de pasiencia porfis.**

** Gracias por sus Reviews a: Leah Nakatomi, cutevampkitten03 , Ichi-Ruki-San , Angeldelaesperanzalira , Yukistar, Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki , Mary Padron.**

**Lamento mil no contestarles como se debe pero en parte de que ya es algo tarde y que estoy medio dormida, en cuanto pueda lo hare Ok, de todas formas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus comentarios, que en realidad me sirven muchisimo para mejorar cada vez mas.**

**Onegai, dejenme comentarios y opiniones por fis. Espero con ansias sus Reviews**

****Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews****


End file.
